Was It Meant To Be?
by Eclarelover96
Summary: This is a Camaya oneshot from the show Degrassi. This takes place after Maya and Zig kiss in season 12. When Cam finds out will he have it in his heart to forgive her, or will he kick her to the curb? Many relationships are tested, some repaired, others not as much, how much drama can everyone take before their breaking point is reached? Read on to find out, leave a review! Thanks.


_**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm writing a oneshot for Camaya. I hope you enjoy and are happy with the ending I came up with. They are literally one of my favorite couples on Degrassi and I couldn't get this idea out of my head. This is going to start off from the episode where Zig and Maya kissed. Let's see if Cam will take Maya back or not. Be sure to leave me a review and thanks for reading! (: **_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_So many things have happened in the last few days that I have lost count of what day of the month it is. I have been such a mess this past week and it's all Zig's fault. Ever since he kissed me after that stupid pageant show things went from being okay to downright awkward. I mean I can't even look at one of my very best friends the same way anymore. He wants to break things off with Tori but he can't, that would break her heart, and if she somehow finds out what happened then I will lose my best friend over a guy. That's only the half of it. My boyfriend, Cam, doesn't even know what happened between the two of us. I regret that kiss more than anything but Zig on the other hand seems to want it to happen again, and if there is one thing I'm sure of, it's that that will NEVER happen again. The guilt is eating me up inside and I don't know how much longer I can keep this a secret from anyone. Katie, my older sister saw this little incident and luckily came in to stop it before anything else could happen. Although Zig and I made a pact not to tell a sole about this, I just don't know if it's worth it. There is a chance I could lose my best friend but lying to her about something this big just feels worse than actually losing her. 'What should I do?' In that moment Cam popped up behind me and nearly gave me a heart attack. "Oh god Cam, you scared me." I faked a laugh and smile so that he wouldn't think anything out of the ordinary was going on._

_Cam's P.O.V._

_I could tell that Maya was being distant and that she was keeping something immense from me. In a way it hurt that she didn't trust me enough to tell me what was bothering her so much. Even if she didn't say the words out loud it was pretty clear that this past week she just wasn't being her usual happy smiley self. As her boyfriend it's my job to find out what it is that she's hiding. And if she won't tell me then I will just have to go to Tori or Zig and see if they noticed something was bugging her too. My first instinct was to just straight out ask Maya what was upsetting her, but I just couldn't find the right words to say. In the earlier part of our relationship things haven't always been so smooth. Maya wanted more from me and I just didn't know that at the time since she is my first girlfriend after all, I'm not as easy going when it comes to these things. What drove me crazy the most was seeing her compare me to Zig, someone younger than me who supposedly knew more about girls. Then it hit me, 'What if there was something going on between Zig and Maya? They have been acting weird now that I think about it and they have been spending a lot of time together.' I shook the feeling off and said good-bye to Maya then walked towards Tori, finally having the courage to go up and ask her. When she turned around and saw me she at first smiled. I just came right out and asked her, "Tori is there something going on between Maya and Zig?" And with that the grin dropped from her face and she turned rather pale instantly. _

_Tori's P.O.V._

_Something has been going on with my boyfriend all week but I just can't wrap my finger around it. He seems different and has been avoiding me or at least that's how it has been feeling lately. Or maybe it's just all in my head I mean he does have to practice for the Battle of the Bands that's coming up in less than a month. No matter how much I wanted to forget this thought, it kept nagging me in the back of my mind. Just as I turned around I saw Cam coming my way and started to relax a little because I was being ridiculous thinking something was wrong. I was about to greet Cam but he beat me to it and unexpectedly said, "Tori is there something going on between Maya and Zig?" The smile fell from my face as I started to reflect upon what he had just asked me. I never really thought about it before but soon realized he could have a point. Maya had been acting rather strange, not her usual self, and the more I thought about it, the more it started to make sense. 'But what could possibly go on between the two of them that I don't know about? It isn't like Maya would hurt me like this and my Ziggy would never cheat on me… or would he?' Panic started to set in when I realized that anything could have gone on. Soon after that we put our heads together and devised a plan on how and when we would get the other two together and ask them if it was true or not. Although I felt extremely bad for having to find out this way it was better than being lied to and not finding out at all. _

_The next day… _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Today was the day I had decided I would tell Cam the truth and just be out with it. And even if the outcome would be bad, I just couldn't keep it in any longer. This had gone on far enough that Zig and I are avoiding each other and the tension in band practice you can literally feel in the air if you tried reaching up with your hand. That morning was a struggle because I felt sick to my stomach and attempted staying home but Katie saw this as an excuse for me not to tell Cam. She said it was pointless to put it off any longer and I think she was right; it had to be done, the sooner the better. Shortly after arriving to school I made a quick stop at my locker to get some books and binders for class. Once I got my lock open I immediately noticed a note attached to a nicely wrapped ribbon dangling from one of the sides of the shelves. In anticipation I quickly tore open the note and let my eyes skim the page. Looking at the bottom I saw that it was from Cam. He wanted to meet with me later on in the band room during lunch. At first I was a little hesitant but shook off the feeling and felt happy that he wanted to get together soon. Until lunch the day seemed to drag on and when the time finally came for us to meet up I bolted past the lockers and into the band room. Cam was nowhere in sight so I just sat down and waited patiently for him to come in. My back was turned from the door at the moment and someone came in and cleared there throat. Expecting to see Cam standing there, it was instead Zig and the smile crept off my face slowly into a frown filled with disappointment. _

_Zig's P.O.V._

_I didn't regret kissing Maya at all. It felt right and I did have feelings for her, but it isn't like I planned any of this out, it just happened. Surely Tori would understand once I explained this aspect to her why we had to break up. My plan was to do it today and just get it out of the way. Leading her on felt terrible and lying to her about everything and pretending everything was okay only made me feel worse. Then I started second guessing myself and questioning whether I should go through with this, I mean it would hurt a lot of people. Cam was also a big issue of Maya and I being together. She was clearly still hung up over him and he was just slowing down my plan on winning her over once Tori was out of the picture. I tried my best to make sure she did not become suspicious of anything happening between me and Maya. So far my attempt was working but the thing that worried me the most was that Maya would eventually crack and tell one of them. We had made a pact not to tell anyone about this ever but then I realized my feelings for her and changed my mind. Things had become awkward between us for now, but I would make sure to smooth things over as soon as I could. We avoided each other most of the time which except for band practice which in a way was good because I could think more clearly about what I really wanted and decided to break things off with Tori once Battle of the Bands was over. Then Maya could be mine, but until then I just had to keep going about things normally. So that morning I got up and had a change of heart, I would dump my girlfriend today and tell her the truth so Cam would find out too and break up with Maya. Little did I know things would go much differently than I had wanted. After arriving at school that morning I went straight to my locker and opened it only to see a letter placed on the top shelf. Out of curiosity I untied the ribbon around the letter and started to read shortly after that. At the bottom of the page it was Tori's signature. She wanted to meet me during lunch in the band room. This was my chance to tell her and I was going to take it. When it was nearly time I made sure to go extra early so that I could plan what to say in advance. Once I opened the door though I saw Maya sitting on the other side of the room with her back turned to me. 'What is she doing here? Was this some kind of a set up?' After a few seconds of silence I cleared my throat and she turned around and the smile on her face vanished within seconds turning into a frown. It seemed like she was not happy to see me._

_Cam's P.O.V._

_Today I was dreading a little but at the same time keen to find out what was going on with my girlfriend. For the last two days she hadn't even spared me a passing glance and I was coming to be even more worried than before. It's as if she has lost all interest in me and that was the worst feeling I had ever felt in my life. This plan that Tori and I had came up with the other day was the only thing keeping me sane right now. A little before school started today we both went to Maya and Zig's lockers' to put the notes inside that we took the time to carefully write the night before. The both of us had decided to mention in the note to meet during lunch time in the band room. We would make sure to come there before either of them could so they wouldn't meet up and be confused and eventually figure out it was a set up. Then we could find out the truth finally, from the both of them. Everything could just go back to normal and the tension would settle down. I counted down the hours until lunch time, but the more I looked at the clock, the slower it seemed to tick. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

"_What are you doing here?" I coldly asked Zig as anger started to bubble up inside of me. He just walked over to me and sat down looking anywhere but my eyes. "I got a note from Tori saying to meet her in here during lunch. I thought I might come a little earlier to clear my head a little and plan ahead what I could say to her. Now, what are you doing in here during lunch of all places?" I sighed and began to realize that this might be a set up that Zig had planned and that was just his cover as to why he was really here. Maybe the note from Cam wasn't really from him and Zig wrote it. "Did you write me this note? It says it's from Cam but I bet it's not! It is all a part of your plan to get me in here alone so you can have me all to yourself. Well it's not going to work, I'm in love with Cam and you know that!" He gave me a confused look but I didn't buy it for one second. "What are you talking about? I never wrote you any note! This was not set up by me; it was clearly Cam and Tori. For what reason I have no idea." For a moment I took what he just said into consideration but then concluded with he was lying. "Don't lie to me. I know this is all you, and if what you said is true, where are they? I don't see Cam or Tori anywhere Zig. Start talking." _

_Zig's P.O.V._

"_Like I said before, I'm not lying and wouldn't have any reason to secretly lure you in here. If anything you could be the one trying to get me in here." The look she gave me told me that she was becoming even more frustrated and I felt a little threatened when she accused me of setting this up. Deep down I knew that she must also know that I didn't set this up and was just as clueless as she was. "I still don't believe you. Prove it." If she was honestly going to keep going at me like this I was going to leave and try finding Tori myself. Although, I found it attractive that she was getting this worked up over me and had the sudden urge to kiss her. I pushed the feeling aside and stepped closer to her looking further into her eyes trying to get her to believe me. She looked away for a minute before I lifted her chin with my hand so that she would meet my gaze. 'God she is so beautiful. If she were mine I would pamper her and treat her far better than Cam would any day.' Suddenly I forgot about trying not to kiss her because I was just so lost in her eyes and leaned forward, taking my chances and kissed her again. This time it felt even more right than the last time and I did not regret it at all. In that moment I knew she was the one for me and I had made the right decision in choosing her over Tori. _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_I was not totally convinced when Zig tried telling me he didn't set all this up. 'But why would he do this? He could just go out and tell Tori and Cam and have it all be over with no more sneaking around.' I was interrupted in my thoughts when I noticed he took a step closer to me. For a moment I just stood there then took a step back and looked anywhere but his eyes. This felt so wrong and I had sensed that Zig was trying to kiss me which I could not let happen yet again. It would be hard enough to explain to Cam one kiss but another would just crush me and him even more. The burden on my shoulders was already heavy enough and this was really the last thing I needed. And I thought he would be smarter than try to kiss me again. Yet again he came closer and put his hand under my chin trying to get me to meet his eyes. Once I gave in he kept looking at me and then started leaning in closer until our lips finally met and this kiss was worse than the first in my opinion. I did everything I could to end the kiss but he just wouldn't let me until I finally managed to break away. "Why did you do that Zig? I just told you that I don't love you; I'm in love with Cam! The first time you kissed me was bad enough now this… just go. No wait a minute." I then got the nerve and slapped him hard across the face. In that moment we both turned around when we heard someone screaming and crying at the same time. My heart and world came crashing down into a million pieces. The look on Tori's face hurt, but the one Cam gave me was a thousand times worse and I would never ever forget it. He shook his head at me then started walking out of the door and I yelled out his name, "Cam!" All he did was look back and said with anger filled in his voice, "Why Maya, what did I ever do to you? All I did was love you, and this is how you re-pay me." The words were still ringing in my ears when he started walking towards me I thought he might come give me a chance to explain myself but he just walked past me and right in front of Zig. "I thought we were friends. But the second I turn my back you go and kiss my girlfriend. You call yourself a man; you are nothing but a pathetic coward." This set Zig off and just as Cam started walking away again he lunged forward and got onto Cam's back pinning him to the ground. They then began fighting with each other. Both were covered in bruises and blood. Tori and I had to pry the two apart and I tried helping Cam but he yelled at me, "Just go away, you have done enough already." With that he left with Tori assisting him and halfway down the hallway I heard the two talking and laughing as if none of this had ever happened. Zig walked over to me expecting me to help him too but I ran out of the room in tears. _

_Tori's P.O.V._

_Cam and I were running a little bit late and I didn't think that the other two were going to come any earlier than us. I prepared myself as best as I could and waited at my locker for Cam to show up. We decided to eat lunch first then go and meet the others in the band room. I laughed to myself how we were probably making a big deal out of nothing and that this was all just one big misunderstanding. Right on cue Cameron came walking down the hallway looking just as nervous as I was. "You ready to get this over with?" He looked my way and said, "No, but let's just get this over with. I'm kind of feeling like an idiot I mean I know there is nothing going on, we'll just look like we don't trust them. But I just want to make sure. Let's go." I nodded in agreement and we made our way over to the band room. Just behind those doors we would find out the truth once and for all. "Cam you open it, I just can't." He obliged and slowly opened the door to find Maya and Zig kissing. We just stood there frozen not knowing what to do because we were clearly not expecting this to happen. Then Maya finally detached her lips from my boyfriend and had the nerve to slap him. "Why did you do that Zig? I just told you that I don't love you; I'm in love with Cam! The first time you kissed me was bad enough now this… just go. No wait a minute." I could not believe what I just heard; they had kissed before this too! Never in my life have I been so furious at two people. Only a second later I broke down crying and began screaming at the same time. Both of them looked over at me and Cam in shock. I gave Maya the dirtiest look I could possibly muster and then watched as Cameron walked away but Maya yelled his name. 'I can't believe my best friend would do this to me. And my boyfriend too, I never thought I would see the day where he would cheat on me with HER.' I helplessly kept watching and then the boys started fighting and as soon as it was safe enough I ran over and pried the two apart with the help of Maya. Seeing as Cam needed more assistance I rushed over to him and walked with him to the nurse's office. Even though I wanted to keep crying I put on a strong front for his sake. About halfway down the hallway we were talking and cracking jokes. It was nice to have a get away from all the pain and things that I just saw happen. These next few weeks I knew would be pure torture because I had lost my best friend and boyfriend all in one day. I don't know if I can ever forgive them. _

_Two months later…._

_The pain was unbearable and I spent my days wallowing away at home and avoided them as much as possible in school. My feelings for Zig surprisingly didn't go away and were as strong as ever. It's been almost two months since the incident and I haven't spoken to either of them only having Tristan and Cam to talk to. But there was a part of me that kept saying that I could in fact forgive Zig and give him another chance. I mean if Cam forgave Maya just after two weeks maybe I could just let this go too? After all I was especially starting to miss my best friend Maya._

_Cam's P.O.V._

_Once those doors opened everything changed for me. I no longer had respect for Zig especially Maya. This was the last thing I ever expected to happen. After my little brawl with Zig, Tori took me to the nurse to get my cuts and bruises looked at. For the rest of the day I avoided everyone and was glad to be home and away from everything that had happened that day. That night I didn't get much sleep at all, tossing and turning in bed for hours left me restless that morning. When I tried getting up the room was spinning around me and I fell to the ground. Forgetting my minor injuries I got up as best as I could and started getting ready for school. Maya tried calling, texting, emailing me and even had the nerve to show up at my house last night. Of course I ignored her and didn't want to hear anything she had to say to me. It was probably all lies so what did it matter trying to listen to her, she had me fooled long enough. But my attempts to stay away from her were relentless because every corner I turned there she was awaiting for me trying to beg for my forgiveness. And almost two weeks later I snapped and gave in. I still don't know what made me change my mind about forgiving her; it had been a strange day after all. It was after lunch and I was on my way to chemistry when I heard muffled cries coming from the other side of the hallway. Because my curiosity got the best of me, I decided to go see who it was and if they were okay. Sitting down in the far corner was a girl crying hard with her hands covering her face. It was… Maya? I gently tapped her on the shoulder and started to wonder why she was crying. "Maya, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" There was softness in my voice that made her lift up her head for the time being. She just put her head back down and began crying even harder, which had me even more concerned. Now I could see just how much she was suffering and how sorry she was for what happened. 'Maybe this wasn't her fault like she has been trying to tell me. I mean look at her, she doesn't even look like herself, how could I let things get so out of hand? I have to make things right.' _

_Maya's P.O.V._

_Here I was sitting in the hallway looking all pathetic crying to myself with no one around to stop and make sure I was okay. I had lost everything and everyone important to me. Cam and Tori no longer spoke to me and Tristan just went between all of us trying not to pick sides and just wanted everything back to normal. Zig stayed away and for once respected my wishes of giving me some space and time to think. He and Tori weren't back together or for that matter talking. This was all one big mess and there was no way anyone could forgive what I had done. I tried a numerous amount of times to beg Cam to at least talk to me, but had no luck and at this point I just gave up. In the last few weeks I made an effort to forget everything and started hanging out with the popular kids in my grade. They were always accepting and nice to me so I figured it couldn't hurt to try and be friends with them now seeing I had lost all my others. The first time Tori saw me with them her eyes nearly popped out of her head, it's as if she expected me to wallow away forever. In my eyes I needed a fresh start and they might just be what I need. Still no matter how much fun we did have together it was not the same as my other friends and I all but begged Cam to take me back and I finally gave up, thus me crying in the hallway. Cam had a change of heart and was being gentle with me which was in a way a relief and a shock but I took it as a good sign. My crying ceased for a minute but then I dug my head back into arms and cried even harder. I could tell he didn't know what was wrong or how to comfort me so I just sat there silently hiding my face as best as I could, too bad it didn't last for too long because he took his hand and lifted my chin up to meet his gaze. _

_Cam's P.O.V._

_Maya still avoided my gaze and didn't say anything so I had to get her to talk to me. "I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I should have known better than to let you get away that easy and-" That's when she cracked and I was cut off short by Maya who finally decided to speak up. "You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's me who should be apologizing to YOU for not saying anything earlier about Zig kissing me. I tried so many times but the words just didn't come out, I was afraid of what you might do." Finally her eyes met mine and I said, "I forgive you. You should know by now I can be stubborn sometimes and not see what's really important. I know that you would never hurt me like that." In that moment we both realized how much we needed each other and I pulled Maya in for a kiss then just sat there holding her. _

_One month later…._

_Things were going great between Maya and I. We were so over what had happened between her and Zig over a month ago. Ever since then we grew closer and at this point have been dating for about 3 months. Although she still hasn't made up with Tori she has me and in a way I'm happy about it because then I can have her all to myself a little longer. With Maya on my side we were inseparable and I started to believe that everything would go back to normal and very soon. Tori would eventually come around and then she and Maya could be best friends again, just like it always was supposed to be. _

_Tori's P.O.V._

_I was ready for everything to be over and back to the way things were before. Seeing Maya with the popular kids killed me on the inside because they had always been nice to her and wanted her in their friend circle. Never had I expected to see the day where she would be hanging out with them instead of me. Truth be told, I was really missing my best friend and willing to forgive her and put this all behind us. But no matter how many times I tried telling her I couldn't bring myself to fully do it. I was still in awe from the whole situation and was amazed at how she and Cam seemed to grow stronger and closer as a couple from this. Nearly every day I thought about Zig and how much I had lost. Tristan and Cam were my only friends and without the other two by my side things just felt different, and in a bad way. Finally getting up the courage during lunch one day I walked up to Maya and tapped her on the shoulder as she was sitting with her new friends and looked like she was having fun. She turned around and the smile that was on her face dropped instantly. This got me slightly regretting my choice to even bother her in the first place. I pushed myself and said, "Maya do you have a minute to talk?" I saw her hesitating so I tried reassuring her, "Please, just hear me out. I promise that you won't be wasting your time." After thinking about it for a minute she finally gave in and I grabbed her wrist leading her away from the others into a more private corner. "What do you want?" She said rather coldly but I just shook it off and got straight to the point. "I miss my best friend and I want her back; that is if she still wants to be friends with me." There was silence and Maya had her arms folded across her chest and sighed heavily. Seeing as she wasn't going to say anything soon I kept going. "Listen, I should have given you a chance to explain and not just jump to conclusions. My life is a mess without you and I am so jealous of you hanging out with the populars' and not me, we're supposed to be best friends forever." Maya slowly came around and said, "You don't have to be sorry for anything, it's my fault for not telling you all of this sooner." I smiled and realized that she was talking to me again. "Let's promise to never fight over a guy again." I hugged Maya and didn't want to ever let go of my best friend. From then on things went back to normal, well almost everything… there was still one more person to make up with. I quickly told Maya I had to go and fix something and ran down the hallway looking for Zig. _

_Zig's P.O.V._

_My heart was broken by Maya but deep down I knew that she was in love with Cam and that we would never be together. 'How stupid could I be so stupid and let another girl come between me and Tori. Well what's done is done. Nothing I can do to change it now.' I was left in the band room alone to fend for myself since Maya ran out crying. Waiting long enough to make sure I didn't run into Tori or Cam in the nurse's office I just sat by myself in silence for a little while. After getting up and roaming around I went in there and was relieved not to see either of them in the room. The next few weeks I spent alone and away from everyone else figuring they needed time and space to deal with this mess. Maya asked me to leave her alone so I did just that and I was too mad at the others to even spare them a passing glance. This gave me time to think and no matter how much I tried getting Maya out of my head I couldn't. Sure I was shocked to hear Cam forgave her after everything but came to realize they were good together and not me and her. One day Tori came up to me and wanted to fix things between us and I agreed but told her I needed time to get over Maya. Even though I could see it hurt her, she let me have my way and I slowly got over Maya and was starting to fall back in love with Tori, remembering all those amazing times we had together. _

_One month later…_

_Maya's P.O.V._

_My life was back in order and everything was going great. We were all friends again and my relationship with Cam was stronger than ever. We were happily in love and getting ready to celebrate our 4 month anniversary. Tori volunteered to arrange everything and I agreed letting her plan it knowing we were in good hands. Speaking of Tori, right after she and I made up she went straight to Zig and wanted to fix things between them. He said he needed time to get over me and I found that as a good sign that he and Tori could in fact go back to being a couple. It took him about 3 weeks but everything was back to how it was before, maybe even better this time. I was finally getting my happy ending; after all they say all that's well ends well. _

_**Author's Note: Hello guys, hope you enjoyed reading this almost as much as I enjoyed writing this one shot. If you want more stories like this just let me know and I can either make more oneshots or actual stories with chapters, whatever you decide. Let me know by leaving a review or sending me a pm anytime. Ideas of your own are welcome as well as any constructive criticism. Hope you liked it and I will be sure to write more things like this in the future. Thanks for reading! (: **_


End file.
